Toda a dor que eu sinto
by Rodrigo Campos
Summary: Draco, Narcisa e Bellatriz vão até a mansão Malfoy, e um deles sairá de lá completamente diferente...


**Toda a dor que eu sinto**

_N/A: Música incidental: "Israel´s Son", do Silverchair _

A opulenta mansão dos Malfoy nunca vira dias tão tristes: outrora um lugar de luxo e riqueza, seu ar agora era quase o de uma casa abandonada. O mato que crescera na primavera não fora podado e resquícios do inverno terminado há muito ainda residiam nos montes de lixo e refugo acumulados nos passeios.

O crepúsculo cuidava do resto. Quando o sol se punha, as vidraças opacas das janelas mais pareciam espelhos que refletiam aos passantes um brilho perdido. Isto é, se os eventuais transeuntes conseguissem ver a casa: ela estava protegida, nesse verão, por muito mais do que as árvores frondosas que cresciam rente ao muro.

Nesse instante, três figuras altas cruzavam os jardins mal-cuidados: um rapaz loiro, de feições delicadas e olhar decidido, parecia liderar o grupo; logo atrás, uma mulher quase da sua altura, com os mesmos traços requintados, mostrava-se relutante em prosseguir, embora conhecesse o caminho. Por último, estava uma morena de olhos frios, que recaíam sobre a nuca do rapaz. Parecia estar feliz com alguma coisa.

- Draco, não entre! – pediu a primeira mulher, segurando o menino pelo braço. Estavam diante da enorme porta de carvalho inglês que dava acesso à mansão.

- Como não, Cissa? – A segunda se aproximou e afastou os dois – Draco é quase um homem, sabe se decidir sozinho. Não é, Draco? – Fixou os olhos negros nos azuis de Draco.

"Eu sei que você tem medo, Draco. É um fracassado, assim como seu pai..."

* * *

**Hate is what I feel for you**

_Ódio é o que eu sinto por você_

**And I want you to know that I want you dead**

_Desejo que saiba que eu quero você morto_

**You're late for the execution...**

_Você estava atrasado para a execução..._

**If you're not here soon, I'll kill your friend instead**

_Se não aparecer em breve, Vou matar seu amigo em seu lugar

* * *

_

- Sim. Já me decidi. – Draco fitava os olhos da mulher, com vontade de piscar. Sabia o que ela estava tentando fazer...

"Não me importo com o medo. Ele me chamou, estou aqui. Não tenho medo".

Quando sentiu que seu olhar fraquejaria, a morena deu uma risada alta, quase histérica:

- Isso mesmo, garoto! Tenho orgulho de tê-lo como sobrinho! Agora acalme-se, Cissa, ou não vão nos deixar entrar.

- Não me interessa! – Cissa gritava agora – Bella, não vê o que ele pretende? Por que chamou Draco aqui?

Bella abriu um sorriso enorme – Sim, eu sei. Fico contente que Draco tenha alcançado essa honra...

Cissa explodiu:

- HONRA?!? Draco é uma criança, Bella! Como ele pode ser útil... se Lúcio...

- Lúcio falhou. Deixou a profecia quebrar. O Lord das Trevas precisa de mãos para trabalhar pela sua causa, Cissa, não de lamentações.

"Você deixou meu pai ser preso... VOCÊ! Se eu pudesse, faria você sentir dor agora, com minha própria varinha..."

* * *

**All the pain I feel,**

_Toda dor que eu sinto_

**couldn't start to heal, **

_Não pôde começar a sarar_

**although I would like it to**

_Embora eu quisesse

* * *

_

" Você não é capaz, moleque. Vai morrer, eu sei. Mas vai morrer tentando, e isso é tudo o que importa".

O momento de tensão pareceu ceder quando a porta foi aberta por um homem grande e quadrado. Tinha o rosto duro e marcado pelo tempo, como uma rocha atingida constantemente pelo mar.

- Bellatriz, Narcisa! – cumprimentou ele – E também... Ah!

- O Lord das Trevas o chamou aqui, Amico – esclareceu Bellatriz – Podemos entrar?

- Claro, claro! Você é esperado, Draco... – garantiu Amico, abrindo mais a porta e olhando de modo estranho para as duas mulheres – e sozinho.

- Você não pode me impedir de entrar na minha própria casa, Amico! – Narcisa puxou a varinha de dentro das vestes e apontou para o bruxo à sua frente. O homem apenas sorriu:

- Você é quem sabe, Narcisa. O Lord das Trevas não anda muito contente com os Malfoy ultimamente, não é? Faria melhor ao Draco se vocês duas – encarou Bellatriz diretamente – Ficassem aqui fora.

Bellatriz quase sacou a varinha também, mas controlou-se no ultimo instante. Um músculo em sua face tremeu, mas ninguém notou:

- Não seja estúpido, Amico. O Lord das Trevas nunca me negaria entrada em seus aposentos. Sou a maior, a mais fiel...

- ...Sei, sei – Amico interrompeu, com um aceno zombeteiro – A melhor, a única, etc... Quer saber? Por mim, você pode entrar e ver com seus próprios olhos. E você também, Narcisa. – disse ele e abriu caminho. Draco deu uma ultima olhada para trás e cruzou o portal. Narcisa guardou a varinha e o seguiu imediatamente, Bellatriz quase esbarrando no homem ao entrar.

"Você me paga por isso, Amico!" - Pensou ela, sem olhar pra trás.

"Adeus, Bellatriz. Foi um prazer lhe conhecer". Amico sorriu e fechou a porta.

* * *

As três sombras seguiram por corredores decorados com suntuosidade, embora o pó já começasse a se acumular nos cantos. Subiram a escadaria e viraram à direita, dando de frente em outra porta enorme, onde ficava, em outros tempos mais amenos, o escritório de Lúcio Malfoy. 

Draco e Narcisa hesitaram, mas Bellatriz avançou confiante e empurrou as portas duplas com ambas as mãos. Entraram os três.

A sala era uma mistura de local de trabalho e biblioteca: estantes imensas cobertas de livros iam do chão ao teto, deixando espaço apenas para a porta e dois janelões. Uma escrivaninha atulhada de pergaminhos separava os convidados do anfritrião.

- Milorde... – saudou Bellatriz, com humildade e em voz baixa.

O homem a quem se dirigia estava de costas, olhando pelas janelas sujas. O último raio de sol daquele dia agourento se fora e era difícil divisá-lo na sala, com suas vestes longas e negras. A parte mais visível de seu corpo era a cabeça – Uma nuca muito branca e sem pêlos, onde a pele parecia papiro velho.

- Estive observando sua chegada... – disse o homem, que se virou e encarou os visitantes. Seu rosto era uma máscara: Olhos oblíquos e vermelhos como os de uma serpente, e um nariz que eram apenas duas fendas, completavam o horror que ele emanava além do nome: Voldemort.

-...e ouvi por alto a discussão que tiveram com Amico. – Completou ele, olhando nos olhos de cada um, mas demorando-se em Draco.

"Tão superior... e mesmo assim, não passa de um inútil, como Lúcio... você merece morrer?"

* * *

**I hate you and your apathy,**

_Odeio você e sua apatia_

**you can leave, you can leave, I don't want you here**

_Pode ir, pode ir, Não quero você aqui_

**I'm playing this pantomime,**

_Estou brincando de pantomima_

**but I don't see you showing any signs of fear**

_Mas não vejo você mostrar nenhum sinal de medo

* * *

_

"Não tenho medo de você... não tenho medo de você..."

Voldemort deu a volta com rapidez na escrivaninha e aproximou-se de Draco. O rapaz evitou recuar instintivamente, pois o homem sacara sua longa varinha, apontando displicentemente para o chão.

- Ora, ora, ora... O filho de Lúcio... – ele examinava Draco atentamente, ignorando as mulheres por completo.

- Milorde, foi tudo culpa de Amico! – tentou justificar Bellatriz – Se eu não tivesse insistido...

- CALE-SE!!! – bradou Voldemort – Acha mesmo que você teria sido autorizada a entrar, se eu não quisesse?

Bellatriz recuou chocada. Parecia ter sido afetada pelas palavras duras.

- Amico apenas fez o que eu lhe mandei fazer – continuou o bruxo – Barrá-las. Incitá-las. Assim eu poderia avaliar a sua lealdade.

- Minha lealdade, Milorde? – Bellatriz assustou-se ainda mais. – Mestre, deve saber que minha lealdade...

- Não a sua, Bella. Sei como você é! Um cachorrinho fiel e esperto, pronto para lamber ou morder, conforme minha vontade...

* * *

**This time I'm for real,**

_Dessa vez é sério_

**my pain can not heal,**

_Minha dor não pode sarar_

**you will be dead when I'm through**

_Você vai morrer quando eu te pegar

* * *

_

Virou-se então para a mulher loira e completou - Não... Apenas a lealdade de sua irmã!

Narcisa ficou mais pálida do que já era. Será possível que ele soubesse?

- Vi você sacando a varinha, Narcisa. – acusou Voldemort – Teria coragem de atacá-lo?

- Mestre, eu... – gaguejou Narcisa, mas foi interrompida quando o bruxo levantou sua varinha própria e apontou-a para a testa dela.

- Porque EU teria! – garantiu o homem, com uma fúria crescente – Então com Lúcio preso e você morta, talvez eu pudesse confiar um pouco mais nos servos que me restassem...

- NÃO!!! – Draco gritou. Voldemort riu baixinho, e sem olhar para o rapaz, baixou a varinha. O menino empalideceu também.

- Realmente não, Draco, – garantiu o bruxo – tenho trabalho para vocês três.

Afastou-se novamente, e Narcisa pôde respirar aliviada. Ele voltou para detrás da escrivaninha, mas dessa vez espalhou os pergaminhos, procurando um em especial: abriu-o e leu.

- Temos planos de retirar Lúcio e os outros idiotas de Azkaban em breve – falou, para ninguém em particular. Momentos depois continuou, - Os Dementadores já debandaram, mas o Ministério permanece lá. Nossos aliados estarão fracos demais para viajar com magia. Vocês duas estarão na equipe de resgate, que voará até a prisão.

- Sim, Milorde – as mulheres concordaram em uníssono.

- Quanto ao nosso jovem Draco... Tenho um trabalho que pode lhe agradar – sacudiu a varinha num gesto indolente, e Draco se aproximou da mesa. Encararam-se mais uma vez.

"NÃO TENHO MEDO DE VOCÊ!"

- Sei que não tem, Draco – Voldemort respondeu à exclamação não-verbalizada, e o rapaz gelou – é isso que me levou a escolher você para essa missão.

* * *

**Hate is what I feel for you,**

_Ódio é o que eu sinto por você_

**And I want you to know that I want you dead**

_Desejo que saiba que eu quero você morto_

**You're late for the execution...**

_Você estava atrasado para a execução..._

**If you're not here soon, I'll kill your friend instead**

_Se não aparecer em breve, Vou matar seu amigo em seu lugar

* * *

_

"Vai realizá-la graças à sua imensa coragem ou ao seu medo igualmente grande? Decida-se!"

A noite caíra por completo, e o silêncio que se seguiu durou quase uma eternidade. Foi Narcisa quem o quebrou:

- Milorde... Posso eu perguntar... Que missão seria essa?

Voldemort riu:

- Uma missão fácil, minha cara Narcisa. Uma missão muito fácil. Vai provar para mim que Draco é capaz de consertar os erros do pai, ao mesmo tempo que me prestará um grande serviço

Um sussurro de conversas pôde ser ouvido no andar térreo, mas Voldemort ignorou-o. Mantinha o olhar fixo nas reações do rapaz à sua frente.

- Draco deverá matar meu pior inimigo – concluiu.

- Harry Potter? – sussurrou Bellatriz, mas Voldemort a ouviu. Apontou a varinha para ela e gritou: "Crucio!"

A mulher caiu, seu corpo tremia com espasmos involuntários. E berrava a plenos pulmões.

Segundos depois (que pareceram uma eternidade a Bellatriz), o homem baixou a varinha e o silêncio voltou. A mulher arrastava-se no chão como um verme, seus cabelos negros como uma cortina encobrindo sua face.

- Nunca mais repita isso, Bella! – vociferou o bruxo – Harry Potter não é nada, ouviu? NADA! Eu mesmo cuidarei nele no momento adequado. Draco eliminará Alvo Dumbledore.

Narcisa, que estivera prestes a ajudar Bellatriz a se levantar, parou no meio do caminho: virou a cabeça rapidamente em direção ao Lord das Trevas. Draco estava igualmente pasmo.

- Sim, Draco! Alvo Dumbledore, o amante de trouxas! Alvo Dumbledore, o tolo que acredita no amor! Chegou a hora dele partir... Ah! E antes que vocês comecem a ter idéias – Voldemort emendou, com um sorriso ofídio e perigoso – Vou explicar os motivos que me levaram a escolher Draco para essa missão.

Ajudada pela irmã, Bella havia se levantado, embora balançasse precariamente, as pernas ainda bambas. As duas não tiravam os olhos de seu senhor...

E nem Draco.

- Primeiro de tudo... – enumerou Voldemort – Draco é estudante em Hogwarts, portanto, um espião válido infiltrado no seio do inimigo. Segundo, é bem capacitado em Oclumência, além de ser capaz de usar nossas...Armas.

"Terá coragem de usar uma Maldição Imperdoável, moleque? Pagaria pra ver isso!"

- Terceiro e último: eu quero que assim seja. Concorda com isso, Draco?

Os lábios do rapaz tremeram ligeiramente, mas sua voz era firme quando respondeu:

- Sim, Milorde.

- Ótimo! Estenda seu braço esquerdo.

Era o momento que ele mais almejava durante toda a sua vida. Já vira a marca em Lúcio, queria ser igual ao pai, e limpar o nome de sua família, trazer glória e honra para seu próprio nome. E um momento desses não deveria ser manchado pelo medo que tingia cada parte dele. Pela primeira vez considerou que, no fundo, talvez não quisesse ser um Comensal da morte. Pena que fosse tarde demais.

"Eu não tenho medo!"

- Seu braço, Draco – repetiu Voldemort.

Segundos de angústia...

"Me perdoe, mãe..."

"Sim, Draco, Sim!"

"Draco! NÃO!!!"

Um lampejo verde-esmeralda precedeu um grito de dor lancinante, seguido de uma gargalhada insana. Quando seus olhos entraram em foco novamente, Draco olhou para o ponto onde a varinha de Voldemort tocara seu braço. E ele viu.

A Marca Negra.

* * *

**All the pain I feel**

_Toda dor que eu sinto_

**couldn't start to heal**

_Não pôde começar a sarar_

**although I would like it to**

_Embora eu quisesse

* * *

_

- Conhece as regras agora, Draco – Voldemort parecia decidido, por um momento deixara de ser frio e sarcástico – sabe aparatar?

- Sim... Digo, não muito bem, Milorde...

- Não importa. Você está dispensado de aparatar para cá quando eu tocar qualquer outra marca, já que é impossível fazer isso em Hogwarts.

- É, eu sei – confirmou Draco – a Granger...

- Não me interrompa! Como eu dizia, dispenso-o de aparatar aqui quando sentir a marca queimar. Só não tenho como dispensá-lo da dor.

"Dor?"

- Então, vá! – ordenou o bruxo – Creio que precise fazer... hum... Certos preparativos para seu ano letivo. E vocês duas – acrescentou, apontando para a mãe e a tia do garoto – podem ir também.

Draco estava assustado demais para sequer olhar a mãe, então saiu da sala o mais rápido que pôde. Narcisa o seguiu, e Bellatriz fez uma reverência para o Lord das Trevas, que estava novamente de costas para a porta.

* * *

**This time I'm for real**

_Dessa vez é sério_

**my pain can not heal**

_Minha dor não pode sarar_

**you will be dead when I'm through**

_Você vai morrer quando eu te pegar

* * *

_

Saiu correndo da sala e conseguiu alcançar a irmã no topo da escadaria. A porta da frente estava escancarada.

- Draco – chamava Narcisa –Draco, volte!

- Cissa, espere!

- Me solte, Bella! – pediu a outra – Tenho que ir!

- Aonde vai, sua tola? – Bella perguntou – Draco está sozinho agora!

- Não vou atrás de Draco... Vou procurar ajuda... Vou procurar Severo Snape!

- QUÊ? Severo? Você é louca? Confia nele? – mas falou para as paredes; Narcisa desceu as escadas, correu até o gramado defronte à casa e desaparatou.

Sem pestanejar, Bella fez o mesmo. Os jardins da Mansão Malfoy ficaram novamente desertos, entregues a um luar tímido que se esboçava por entre as nuvens, e um vento frio que trazia consigo o aroma de alguma coisa doce e acre ao mesmo tempo:

Catástrofe.

FIM


End file.
